This invention relates generally to decorative drapery systems and more particularly to a clip for connecting drapery to cylindrical support members for use as backdrops and the like.
Prior art believed to be particularly relevant to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,414 issued to the inventors of the present invention on Sept. 16, 1975. That patent teaches a connector assembly for attaching drapery to the edge of a table or elevated platform or the like. Such decorative drapery is typically used at various public meetings, banquets, theatrical performances, etc. As taught in that patent, the tables or stages or other platforms typically have a fairly square edge to which a similarly shaped clip may be firmly attached to support the drapery.
Another reference believed relevant to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,127 issued to Lukashok on Apr. 8, 1969. This patent teaches a spring clip made to conform to the shape of a fairly flat standard curtain rod for supporting drapery. The clip is simply snapped on to the curtain rod and drapery is hung by means of a hook which is hingedly connected to the clip.
It is common practice in large public meetings or banquets, etc., to provide a decorative backdrop curtain or drapery which is typically supported by means of a cylindrical support member such as a long section of steel pipe. As noted in the above-referenced patent 3,905,414, the decorative draperies are often installed only temporarily for specific functions and are desirably removed and stored when the facility is used for other purposes. It is desirable, therefore, that the drapery be easily installed and removed from the supporting structure which may be, for example, the horizontal pipe. It can be seen that a simple clip which simply conforms to the shape of the supporting structure in a manner similar to that taught in the two above-referenced patents, will not efficiently resist rotational forces when a supporting structure is cylindrical. It is also apparent that when hanging drapery from a cylindrical support, that it is desirable that the drapery hang from a front face of the support to thereby cover the supporting pipe and provide a natural pleasing appearance.